mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Taimanglo vs. Michael Parker
The first round began and they touched gloves. They scrambled after Taimanglo got a throw and stood. Taimanglo landed a leg kick. This is at 135 btw. I remember Taimanglo fighting bigger guys at 145.. Taimanglo works for a standing guillotine sprawling out. Thinking Peruvian necktie stepping over, Parker escapes, 4:00. Taimanglo sprawls again, keeps the headlock. Love the persistence. "Baby Joe," they call him apparently. Taimanglo kneed the head as Parker stood to the clinch, nice. Taimanglo right elbow. Parker stuffed a trip. Taimanglo landed two lefts inside. Taimanglo got a double defending a guillotine to side control. 3:00. Parker's badly cut by the right eyebrow. Knee on belly. Mounted crucifix. Scramble. Taimanglo got the back. Beautiful. A right and left under. Lost the hooks, stuffed a single to the clinch. 2:00. Foot stomp. Rights to the body from Taimanglo. Parker kneed the body. And again. 1:00. He stuffed a throw from Taimanglo. Taimanglo kneed the body twice. He broke with a right elbow and a left. 35. Bad cut. Taimanglo kneed the body, right elbow, right uppercut, right, left hand. 15. Clinch. Trading rights to the body, R1 ends, 10-8 Taimanglo IMO, he got close to a finish a few times. "We don't have to grapple with him, we've got strikes," Parker's corner urged him. R2 began. Parker landed a left. Jimmy Smith says the first round was 10-9. Taimanglo's confidence is growing, missed a standing right elbow. Stalking. Parker landed a leg kick. Taimanglo landed a right uppercut. 4:00. Parker backpedaling. Taimanglo landed a body kick. Taimanglo kneed the head. He faked the double trying a right. 3:00. "Hit him!" Taimanglo landed a jab. He missed another elbow and kneed the body, Parker stuffed a single and ate a pawing left. Taimanglo landed a hard leg kick. 2:00. Taimanglo landed a jab. Parker's got nothing for him. Taimanglo landed a right and a body kick. Taimanglo landed an inside kick. 1:00. 35. "There's a fine line between angling and running.. and he's crossed over that line. If you're just moving back to move back that's something else entirely." R2 ends, 10-9 Taimanglo.. Parker's corner wanted him to take him down and asked him what he wanted to do. "T-t-take him down?" Parker asked. R3 began. Taimanglo landed a big counter right hurting him, Parker's wobbly, Taimanglo landed a right and another and a body kick. Parker stuffed a single and got it into guard escaping a guillotine. 4:00. Parker tying him up. "Pass!" Taimanglo landed a right. Stand 'em up.. The ref did right then. Taimanglo kneed the head. 3:00. Big mouse under Parker's right eye. Taimanglo landed a leg kick and a left and a right. Parker looks horrible out there.. Taimanglo sprawled a takedown. Thinking Peruvian necktie. 2:00. Rights to the body. Parker stood and broke. Taimanglo landed a leg kick. And a blocked body kick there. 1:00. Parker landed an inside kick. Taimanglo landed a leg kick. He tried a 360 spinning jumping high kick lol. 35. Taimanglo landed a leg kick. 15. He tried a cartwheeling high kick, stuffed a takedown and landed a left. R3 ends, 10-9 Taimanglo, 30-26 Taimanglo IMO. They thought the cartwheel kick might be a 'rolling thunder' kick from Bloodsport lol. Jimmy gave R3 a possible 10-8.. Lol. They both think at least one round was. 30-26, 30-27 twice UD. They hugged.